Why?
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Son wonders if sacrificing their identities was worth their safety. Goes into the Mortis Trilogy.
1. Why?

Don't own Star Wars!

xxxxx

I hate this place but at the same time I am attached to it.

So many years have passed since my Father, Sister and I came here.

I hate my Father for bringing us here.

I remember my life before this place. Visiting planets and sharing knowledge with the altered Sippschaft or Ashlans as they called themselves in the end.

We felt their passing some years ago.

We have been here so long that I have forgotten both my name and my Sister's name. I know that her name was pretty and that I enjoyed saying it late at night.

What did we look like before? All I know is that we didn't look anything like we do now.

Why Father?

We traded our bodies and identities for the sake of safety!

Is it worth it?

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

xxxx

This place is so strong with the Force that we can do nearly anything!

I can become a flying creature without much thought. It is quite relaxing flying through the skies of this place.

I try to remember if I could do this before but so much of my life before is foggy. All I remember is it was beings like the Sith and the Nightsisters that forced us to hide. And that the Ashlans helped make this sanctuary/prison.

Now and then Father snags a ship and reads the occupants minds for information before erasing their memories and sending them on their way as if nothing has happened.

The galaxy has descended into war and the Jedi are fighting on the field like the Jedi of Old.

Father seems hopeful about something.

Hopefully we will soon be able to leave this forsaken place. I fear that it will corrupt me if I don't leave soon.

xxxx


	3. Overlords

xxxxxxx

A new ship has arrived. There are three Jedi on board they are all powerful, but one of them radiates power.

Father has given me orders to separate the more powerful one from his friends.

I wait and watch as they walk along the narrow cliff path, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Finally the moment presents itself and I cause a very large slab of rock to fall. The more powerful one pushes my sister out of the way while the two others dive backwards.

A thought then occurs to me. What if the more powerful one is the Chosen One? He is more powerful than Father when I think about it and Father is very powerful. But this boy's power is not fully tapped into. He has the power to do incredible things but lacks the skill to do so.

I follow his companions back to the place where they landed. There ship is gone and they are disturbed by it.

I change back to my humanoid form and settle on the ground behind them.

"Did you lose something?" I ask them.

xxxxxxx


	4. What in the Universe was that?

I'm back!

xxxxxxxxxxx

They spin around. The younger one, a Togruta if I am not mistaken, ignites a lightsaber.

"You didn't do as you were asked." I tell them calmly. "And what was that?" the older one, a human with ginger hair, asks. "My sister said to wait." I inform them. "Did she now. Well we were unfortunately separated. We would like our ship back." The human says. "Not yet!" I tell them.

I move closer to the human. I have to know.

"Is it true that he's the Chosen One?" I ask them. They startle and the human moves back and he ignites his lightsaber while the girl ignites a second one.

"What do you know of such things?" the human demands. "What is about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not!" I tell them and deactivate all three of the blades.

"You are Sith!" The human says.

"Sith?" I ask and chuckle. "Yes, and no." I turn away from them. "The storms here are quite lethal. If you want to live I suggest you seek shelter." I tell them before running and jumping into the air to shift into my flying form and fly away. I can fear their shock.

xxxxxxx


	5. Your Fate!

Hopefully all the lines are right. I listened to this part about five times to make sure.

xxxxxxxxx

Oh this is going to be so much fun!

I silently drop from the ceiling of the room where the apparent Chosen One sleeps. According to his and their thoughts his name is Anakin Skywalker. If he was two meters tall and had black hair he could pass for an Ashlan.

I shift my form as stroke his cheek.

"Wake up my son, I must tell you a secret." I say.

Immediately his eyes open and he sits up. "Who's there? Who's there I said!" He demands. "It is Ani, your mother." I say. His eyes widen and retreats across the room.

"What kind of Black Arts is this! You're dead!" he says. "Nothing ever really dies my son." I tell him. "I have a secret to tell you."

He hesitates. "Then tell me," he tells me. "Everything you have done, everything you have learned has led you here." I inform him.

"What ever you are my mother . . . is dead." He says, pain evident in his voice. "And you blame yourself." I tell him. "Your Jedi training has served you well Ani; but you are more than a Jedi.

"Tell me where is your pain that I might take it away." I offer.

"I was too late to save you. I failed as a Jedi and I failed you!" He says, pain and anger evident in his voice. "How so?" I ask. "I tasted only vengeance when I slaughtered so many to avenge your death." He says as he removes my hand from his face.

"It's time you realized my son that your guilt does not define you. You define your guilt." I tell him.

"The only love I feel in my heart is haunted by what should happen if I let go." He says. I lean against him. "Then it is not love, it is a prison." I tell him.

"But I have a wife." He tells me. Anger threatens to consume me. "You've met her. She's everything to me." "She's not your destiny." I tell him flatly. "But I love her." He informs me and I have had enough. "No! She is a poisoner!" I snarl, slipping out of his mother's voice.

"What are you?" he demands.

I briefly show him my flying form and then revert to his mother. "Your Fate!" I tell him and disappear.

Hopefully he'll blame Father for the little incident.

xxxxxxxxx

If he really said 'prisoner' instead of 'poisoner' I am terribly sorry but it sounds like poisoner to both me and one of my sisters.


	6. Submission

Next chapter!

xxxxxxxx

I fly with my sister in the sky looking for the human male and the togruta female. Father is going to use them in a test for his guest. Neither my sister or I can figure out why.

There they are!

We swoop down.

My sister grabs the human and I grab the togruta. Then we fly to our father's monastery.

When we arrive Father is standing in the area with the apparent Chosen One.

We land, holding our prisoners tightly so they can't escape.

I shriek at him.

"Whatever it wants don't do it Master!" The togruta cries.

He glances at my sister, who also shrieks, before turning back to Father.

"Let them go! I will not play your games!" Anakin tells Father. "Oh but I think you will. I have order my children to kill your friends." Father says.

I would have snorted if I could. As if Father would allow us to kill the innocent or helpless.

"The question is which one will you chose to save?" Father asks, moving to one of the overlooks. "Your Master, or your apprentice? You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing!" Father says.

"NO!" Anakin cries.

"Their powers are to strong for us Anakin! Save Ahsoka!" The Master orders. The togruta struggles in my grasp. Trying to pull herself free and open my talon with the Force.

"Let. Them. Go." Anakin says slowly and forcefully to Father. "Only you can make my children release them." Father tells him.

"Anakin, the planet _is_ the Force!" The human calls out. "Use it!"

"_You will let them go!"_ He says before releasing massive Force energy and my sister and I take a step backwards. Then he lifts both of us into the air while the sky changes to night. He then gestures down and our prisoners drop to the floor. Then he pulls my sister and I towards him then shoves us backwards into the walls of the arena. I go after my prisoner only to be tossed aside. _"Down!_ Anakin calls out. He then pushes my sister away from her prisoner. _On your knees!"_ He nearly snarls.

I feel my form changing and soon I am back in my humanoid form. I have only felt power like this from very few people: my father, my mother, members of my race and one human male that my sister and I met many years ago; the one that lost his cybernetic hand to my sister.

"And now you see who you truly are." Father says coming up from behind Anakin. "Only the Chosen One could tamed both my children."

My sister and I look at the Chosen One. Why has Father brought him here?

"I have taken your test. Now fulfill your promise and let us go." The Chosen One says. "Ah but first you must understand the truth. Now all of you leave us." Father orders.

"Do not trust him!" The togruta whispers. "You think?" The Chosen One responds.

"I said leave us." Father repeats.

The human and the togruta walk past my sister and I then we rise and walk away. A plan formulating in my head.


	7. Taken

Okay here's the next chapter! This chapter will take place during season three episode 16

xxxxxxxx

In the Chosen One's dream I walk towards him in his form. He stands.

"It's true what they say." I tell him. "You are the Chosen One. Join me," I say and shift back to my humanoid form. "And together we can change the Balance of the Universe. My friend."

"You must know that I would never join the Dark Side willingly." He states.

"How simple you make it: Light and Dark as if there is one without the other. Aligned we could restore Balance wherever we go." I offer him.

"By becoming a Sith? Never!" He snaps.

I lose it.

"WE WILL DESTROY THE SITH!" I roar, flames erupt around me, as he walks away. "And the Jedi." I state softly.

I change itnot my flying form and leap at him, I go for the kill. He wakes with a start.

I smile in my hiding place.

"Were you having a nightmare?" The Chosen One's apprentice asks. "Something like that." He replies.

The ship jerks.

"If you're done napping I could use a little help here." The Master calls from the cockpit. "I'm coming." The Chosen One replies.

I quickly slip out of my hiding place and grab his apprentice. She gasps, prompting him to turn around.

I use the Force to close the door.

"Leaving so soon?" I ask. "Not without this you won't!" The look on his face is priceless.

I open the hatch and leap out. The apprentice screams.

I shift to my flying form and fly off to my home away from home, the Jedi in pursuit. Just what I wanted.

I make several sharp turns around the jagged rocks and then I shoot off in the mists.

Ii have lost them and now I have plenty of time to enact my plan to escape.

xxxxxxxxx


	8. Bite of the Dark Side

Man, I must want either burn out or thrive on pressure. Either way I am insane.

xxxxxxx

I take my bait into one of the prisons and latch her to the wall with complex locks and then I pretend to leave.

Immediately she starts to yank on the bonds.

"My Master will come for me and then you will be sorry!" she yells.

I reenter the room as a creature that I no longer remember the name of. She glances at before continuing her tirade.

"You cannot keep me here! You hear me!" She yells again.

"Save your energy, you have been left to die." I tell her. "Then I will escape!" she informs me. "Impossible, I have been here more years then I care to remember." I tell her with a small laugh.

"I am a Jedi, we don't give up easily." she tells me. "Jedi," I say. "But so young. Where is your master?" I ask as I start to climb the wall. "He will come for me." She says. "and if he does not?" I ask. "He will!" she nearly yells in my ear.

I undo her bonds.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"The chains, the chains are the easy part." I tell her. "It's what goes on in here that's hard." I say tapping my head. "Don't you see child; you are alone now. If you are to survive you must forget about your Master." I tell her as I take her hand.

"I don't think I -" she starts to say when she notices that I have her hand.

I act quickly, I sink my fangs through her glove and pierce skin and my venom enters her bloodstream.

"What have you done!" She demands.

"You are mine now!" I tell her.

She gasps and falls to the floor and I clap my hands together. I have something that will cause the Chosen One to Fall.

I shift back to my humanoid form as I wait for the transformation takes place. I am quite pleased with my work.

She comes to, her eyes sickly yellow.

I feel my Father call out to me, he wishes to speak to me.

"Go out into the Courtyard and wait for your Jedi Master." I tell her.

I quickly tell her what I want her to do before setting off for Father's monastery.

Maybe if I am lucky I will get out of this place and destroy all those that would use us and then we will be free.

xxxxx


	9. I hate you!

I'm back for another update!

xxxxxx

I stand across from my sister who kneels on the floor.

"You are growing strong my son." Father says.

No really?

"Am I Father?" I ask innocently.

"Vanity however is getting the better of you." Father informs me.

"How so?" I ask, curious.

"You have done what is forbidden." Father says standing. My sister stands too but Father waves her down.

"You have chosen the Dark Side and have allowed it to feed your anger and desire for power." Father says as we walk away from my sister.

"By bringing the Chosen One here you shown me my potential you only have yourself to blame." I tell him.

"Do not do this my son. Do not become what you should not. Be strong, I implore you. Or else I will be forced to contain you." Father says.

If there is anything I hate more than this place is being locked up,

"You look frail Father." I comment.

"I am not dead yet." He informs me.

"Well perhaps I am tired of waiting!" I growl and then hit Father with a burst of Force Lighting.

Father flies forward then falls to the steps below where the Jedi Master stands; good.

"I hate you!" I yell as he comes to a halt.

I shift into my flying form and swoop over the Jedi's head and hurry off to my Tower.

xxxxxxxxxx 

Sorry if I didn't get the conversation correct.


	10. Prebattle talk

Sorry that this has taken so long. Son wasn't speaking to me because I stopped the chapter when I did so I have been trying to get him talking again and I believe he is now.

xxxxx

I stand in front a window in my 'throne room', eyes closed, basking in the anger of the Chosen One as he fights his apprentice.

I can feel my sister coming closer with the Jedi Master.

"Sister," I begin. "What a pleasant surprise. And you brought a friend." I comment as I turn to face them.

"What have you done Brother?" My sister asks, a hint of anger in her voice. "Done?" I ask. "I've done what is right. Or what is wrong depending on your point of view." I tell her as I sit down and steeple my fingers.

"Now, why are you here?" I ask.

"Our father is dying." Sister says. "Did you do it?" "He's just so selfish and taking too long to die so I decided to move things along." I tell. It's the truth, or part of it.

"I won't let you leave this planet!" she declares. "You're not strong enough to keep me here!" I tell her, rising from my seat.

"Not along she isn't." The Jedi Master declares.

"Are you referring to your friend the Chosen One?" I ask turning to the window. "You might want to check up on him. He's a little preoccupied right now." I inform him.

I smile as he races for the nearest exit to see what is going on.

I watch the fight for awhile before I close my eyes so that I can feel the anger, hatred and other Dark Emotions.

"Can you feel it Sister?" I ask her, I wish that I could remember her real name.

Can you feel the anger, the hate, the fury?" I ask her.

"Their conflict is feeding you isn't it?" she asks. "I must stop them!" she declares and starts to more for the entrance for the courtyard.

"No!" I hiss and use the Force to lift her up and move her away from the exit. She retailiates by lifting me into the air and gently slamming me on the ground.

"If you will stand in my way then I guess we must fight." I say, preparing for a good fight and Sister does likewise. We hadn't had a good fight since we were brought here. This is going to be interesting.

xxxxxx

Okay I spoke to Son and he told me to watch the Mortis Trilogy while I write this so I tried it and lo and behold the juices were flowing again!


	11. WHY!

This might not be the same as the episode but I am going to try to be as close as possible.

xxxxxx

Father doesn't allow us to fight here and does everything in his power to stop us when we do. But seeing that father is ill he can't come immediately. Besides I might have something planned.

We circle each other, now and then I send a burst of Force Lighting at my sister. She deflects it into the walls and ceiling.

One shot causes her to falter slightly and I shoot out another quick burst. She catches the blast, spins and sends it back at me. I slam into the ceiling. She looks on me with pity and sorrow. Angry I send another blast of Force Lighting at her. It hits her and throws her back.

I lower myself to the floor as she tries to rise.

"You don't have to do this." She says. "Then stand aside!" I snap at her, shocking her with more Force Lighting.

"I can't." She said, rising slightly. "I won't!" She reaffirms.

She shifts into her beast form and charges at me. I shock her again but tosses me away from her.

Well if that's how she wants to play then so be it!

I shift into my beast form and and we go at each other again. I grab her and lift her up and throw her. The loss of concentration causes her to drop her beast form and I advance on her. But she uses a Force Push to push me back.

I drop my beast form.

She walks by me and I shoot more Lighting at her. She catches it and it starts to build up between us.

If neither of us lets it disperse . . . .

"Stop this!" Father's voice suddenly says.

We turn our heads to look at him, the Energy dying a little.

Father makes a sweeping motion with his hand and both my sister and I fly through the air, into the window, which breaks and we fall into the courtyard below.

I shake my head and I watch as Father flies into the courtyard and lands near the tree there, his wings disappearing back into his body.

"So glad that you could make to our little party Father!" I tell him and shot a wave of Lighting at him. He catches it.

"You will stop this!" he orders me.

"You are too weak for me old man!" I inform him, bringing up my other hand and sending more Lighting at my Father. "You mean nothing to me anymore!" It's part of the truth. I probably wouldn't shed any tears when he dies.

Finally the barrage is to much for Father and falls. I float over to him and continue to shock him with Lighting.

"Anakin, now!" The Master calls to the Chosen One.

I am aware of the togruta female approaching me with the Dagger. So Sister showed the Jedi Master where it was.

I stop my barrage and turn to her. In her hand is the Dagger. I am both pleased to see it and wish it on the other side of the universe.

"Everything has transpired exactly as I planned." I tell the gathering. It is part of the truth. I never expected my Sister to show anyone where the Dagger was. Not when she cares for both Father and I and we both could be killed if we weren't careful.

"You showed them the Alter?" Father asks.

"I'm sorry Father." My Sister says. "I didn't know how else to stop him."

"Give It to me child." I order her.

I can feel her uncertainty and she looks back at her Master. "Ahsoka, no!" The Chosen One says.

Her hand tightens around the hilt and for a moment I am afraid that she will attack me with it. The uncertainty disappears and she hands me the Dagger.

I can't have her betray me, besides I have no other use for her.

"Thank you," I tell her, Mother taught me manners even though I rarely use them. "Your usefulness has come to an end." I tell her.

I reach out and touch her forehead with one finger and I extinguish her life force.

She falls to the ground, one of lightsabers falls out of her limp hand and hits the ground with a clicking noise.

"NOOOOOO!" The Chosen One howls.

He runs towards me but I just Force Push him away. He doesn't have the full scope of his powers yet so he ca be easy to toy with.

"The Jedi have brought me the Dagger and you have brought yourself." I tell Father. "Now Father you will die!"

I raise the Dagger -"Father!" Sister cries. - and bring it down, plunging it into my beloved Sister's back.

I let go to the Dagger in horror.

"WHY!" I scream and launch myself into the air, changing into my flying form as soon as I can.

I must get as far away as I can.

If only . . . .

xxxxxx


	12. A Dark Future

I am insane. I have seven fics going (three are being posted only on ) and I am seriously considering posting another.

Thankfully this one is beginning to come to end, about three chapters left.

Okay, I've talked enough.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I go to sulk in the Well of the Dark Side. It seems like the best place to go. Besides the Chosen One might come after me in some misguided attempt to either stop me or kill me.

Wait, if he comes maybe I'll be able to turn him to my side. I mean he won't fall for the same trick his padawan fell for but maybe I could show him one of his possible futures. One of them is quite Dark.

xxxx

After waiting for awhile he finally arrives on a strange speeder bike.

"Welcome," I say to him, coming up from behind. "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. We really don't have to be enemies."

"You murdered your sister. The Force is out of Balance; I have to stop you." He says. "Must you?" I ask. He ignites his lightsaber in anwer.

I nearly laugh. What does he think he's going to do with it?"

"There's no use for such crude impluments here." I tell him as I call his lightsaber from him/.

"I have a gift for you." I tell him. "I've had enough of your trickery!" He snaps. "Oh but you'll like this one, I promise." I say moving towards him.

"What if I could show you the Future?" I ask.

I can feel that he doesn't want to know but I really don't care at the moment.

I begin.

"No, no! Stop it!" The Chosen One almost whimpers as he attempts to stop me. "No use." I tell him. "Know what you will become!"

I observe as images pass by. One is for a pretty human woman clutching her throat saying "Anakin please!" The one before it had a youngling shrinking away from a lightsaber. Another is of his Master swinging his lightsaber and saying that Anakin had been his brother. Another is of a planet being blown to rubble.

So many images. All of them showing him either committing horrible deeds or standing by as they as committed.

"No, no, no! NOOOOOOOO!" He wails, falling on his hands and knees.

Slowly I approach him. "I will do such terrible things." He whimpers. "Yes, but it doesn't have to be that way." I tell him. "The choice is still yours to make." "How?" He asks. "The Future by it's nature can be changed! Join me and we will destroy this emperor you see in your visions and we will end war, corruption and suffering throughout the galaxy!" I tell him.

"Will we bring peace?" He asks. "Of course." I answer him and offer him back his lightsaber. He takes it and looks at me uncertainly. I can feel how badly his possible future has shaken him.

I walk away and he follows.

We have much to plan.

xxxxx

Two, maybe three, chapters left!


	13. Change of Plan

Sorry for the long wait. :( My laptop charger got a loose wire and wouldn't charge my laptop. I've ordered a new one and it should arrive anywhere between the sixth and the twelfth.

xxxxxxxx

After waiting for for what seemed like hours the Chosen One's former Jedi Master arrives.

He descends and the Chosen One approaches him. "Anakin, are you alright?" The Master asks. "There's been a change of plan." The Chosen One says and uses the Force to push one of the speeder bikes into the lava. I tune out the rest of the conversation since it will amount to 'I have to do this and you will stop me.'

I descend and shock the Master with Force Lighting.

"Anakin why?" The Master asks. "I'm sorry, but I have seen that it is the Jedi that will stand in the way of peace." The Chosen One says and boards the remaining speeder.

I turn to the Master. "He's mine now!" I tell him. I shift to my flying form and laugh as I flap my wings to get out of The Well of the Dark Side.

xxxxx


	14. Death

Last chapter! I did kinda skip a part because I wasn't sure how to do it and my Muse wasn't cooperating at all.

xxxxxxx

"Stay here, I know how to turn the tide in our favor." I tell the Chosen One outside of his downed and disabled ship.

I shift into my flying form and fly off to my sister's resting place.

As I fly I feel my hold on the Chosen One suddenly slacken and die. Father! How dare he mess with my plans!

Soon I arrive at my sister's resting place and enter.

I use the Force to open her resting place and bend down.

"So cold." I whisper. "It's ironic my dear sister. You were the only one I truly loved." I tell her lifeless body, my voice breaking.

I take the Dagger from her limp hands and place it on my belt and then I move the slab back over her.

I think about my next move. I smile and fly to my Father's monastery.

I can sense my Father as well as the Chosen One, his padawan and Master.

"How quaint!" I say after I shifted back to my humanoid form and land on the floor of the arena. "My own personal send-off."

"I ask you one last time: Do not leave my son." Father says with only a fraction of his only authority.

"You do not have the power to keep me here old man. You must realize by not that this planet is not my destiny!" I nearly snarl.

"What you will do is destroy all that is good. I beg you to restrain yourself and stay." Father says, or begs.

"I cannot." I tell him.

"Then it shall be. I love you my son." Father says. "Do you?" I ask him. If he loved my sister and I he would have never taken us here where we would never see our mother again.

The Chosen One ignites his lightsaber and attacks me. I block several slashes before I grab him by the throat. His two friends ignite there lightsabers. I toss the Chosen One aside and then call the two lightsaers to my hand and shove them backward when the come at me.

Suddenly Father calls the Dagger to him.

"What?" I demand. "You're going to kill me now?" I ask as I toss the lightsabers away.

I had hoped that you could resist the Dark Side. But I see that there is no turning back." Father says as he raises the Dagger, the point over his abdomen. "Father . . . ." I whisper. Father then stabbed himself with the Dagger. Thunder rumbled. "NO! What have you done! It didn't have to be this way!" I wail as I pull the Dagger out of him, toss it aside and hold him.

"Yes my child it did. You and I are tied together and your strength runs through me. This this way I take your power."

"Please don't die!" I beg him. I don't want to be alone, possibly the last of my kind.

"I always knew that there was good in you." Father says and holds me close. A lightsaber ignites and I try to pull away but Father holds me tight as the Chosen One sinks his lightsaber through me and possibly into my father.

"So you will betray me father." I whisper.

I gasp as I feel my life leave me. Strangely I find myself recalling two names: Ilona and Ephah; Light and Darkness. I was Ephah and Ilona was my sister's name.

Darkness overcomes me and I close my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Finish


End file.
